Fantisme Imagination: Demons
There are various types of Demons in the world of Fantisme Imagination. Most, if not all, reside in the Underworld and can be either souls of people who once lived on the surface, or monstrosities spawned in the bowels of hell itself. Blood Demons Also known as Memory Eaters, blood demons are creatures that spawn from the Underworld. They are humanoid shaped creatures made of blood and can shape themselves in to other various forms. They survive on the surface by possessing a human and stealing their mind and memories. They do this be replacing the victims blood with their own bodies. This usually results in the victum violently vomiting up their own blood until there's room for the demon. From there they hold direct control of the human, as if wearing them like a meat suit. They can stay inside a human for a while, but then they've consumed all of the humans memories, they will grow hungry and seek out a new human. A blood demon leaving the body results in the death of the victim. They run on a hive mind mentality and are usually seen in a collective. They can fuse into each other to create a larger monster, and through this, hundreds of them can collect into a giant blood monster also known as a 'Blood King.' Blood Kings absorb all the memories and personalities collected from the smaller blood demons. As a result, Blood Kings are usually craze, animistic and hostile. A blood king can break of peaces of itself to turn into normal blood demons, but they will be the ones who initially created the blood king. If a collection of blood demons fuse and then all on fuse, the matter and memories will mix around, creating a set of completely different blood demons. It is extremely improbable for a blood demon to be absorbed by a blood king and then come back out the same way. Notable Blood Demons: * Mort - A blood demon who's gained a will of it's own due to not returning to a blood king in a long time. He still has no plans on being absorbed. Shadow Demons Shadow demons are a race of demons unlike any that have existed in the Underworld, and the only 'man-made' demon to ever exist. A human by the name of Vahit Marangoz was known to practice dark magic in life and was researching a meathod to cheat death, and also researching blood demons. He read that it is possible to summon a blood demon and offer your body to it with a simple incantation. When he was eventually killed, he made a bold move by summoning a blood demon in his dying breaths. When he wound up in limbo, he encountered the grim reaper, whom he fought with for his life. When he finally angered the reaper, the reaper attempted to seal his soul in a gem as punishment, using dark magic. This is just as Vahit wanted, as the magic triggered an amazing fusion of blood demon, dark magic and Vahit's soul. The ++++++++++++++++++++++WIP DO NOT EDIT+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++